Tersesat Bersaudara
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Liburan-tak-bertanggung-jawab terakhir empat pria di sebuah padang gurun yang susah sinyal, ternyata membawa mereka: Noctis, seorang ayah; Ignis, seorang calon ayah; Gladiolus dengan masalah keluarganya; dan Prompto yang masih merasa kesepian setelah ditinggal kawan-kawannya menikah, ke sebuah petualangan gila. (AU/Rated T for alcohol and mature conversations)


Ini cerita tentang liburan terakhir Prompto sebagai bujangan. Ya, Prompto, _the _tongsis_ in the gang, _akhirnya akan menikah juga, setelah sekian lama dibujuk oleh ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah duluan membangun keluarga.

Mereka berencana mengadakan sebuah pesta yang tidak bertanggung jawab—yang terakhir untuk mereka berempat. Sebuah pesta bujang di daerah gurun yang susah sinyal, sebagai pertanda resmi, bahwa kegilaan masa muda mereka harus berakhir.

* * *

**Tersesat Bersaudara**

_(Strayed Brothers)_

.

Final Fantasy XV (c) Square Enix

All characters belong to Square Enix

Warning: AU

_Rated M for booze and mature conversations (NO LEMON implied)_

* * *

**_Part I_**

**_._**

"_Aw, man, it's gonna be the most boring party ever. Ever!" _cibir bujang yang dirayakan sembari mengeluarkan mobil Noctis dari parkiran. Ia membuka kunci bagasi, lalu keluar dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya memasukkan perbekalan.

"Gladio, tolong masukkan," Ignis memberi isyarat kepada Gladiolus yang sudah memposisikan diri di depan bagasi mobil. Ia mengoper sebuah kotak es berat.

Noctis pun keluar sambil membopong sebuah buntalan kecil yang tampak bergerak-gerak di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menarik koper berisi barang-barang pribadinya.

"Ah! Apa kabarnya keponakan favorit Paman?" goda Gladiolus, tiba-tiba bergeser menjauh dari bagasi, bergerak mendekat ke arah buntalan itu. Ignis yang baru saja melemparkan barang kepadanya berseru dari jauh. Untung refleks sang pria bertato itu bagus. Ia menangkap barang itu dengan satu tangan tanpa menoleh.

Pria bertubuh kekar tersebut segera memasukkan barang ke bagasi, lalu bergegas menengok ke dalam buntalan kain di tangan Noctis. Kedua tangannya yang sekarang bebas menggelitiknya dengan lembut.

Ternyata yang dibopong Noctis adalah seorang bayi kecil, masih merah. Istrinya, Lunafreya, yang baru saja melahirkan putri ke dua melongok dari dalam rumah. Wanita berparas cantik itu tersenyum memperhatikan empat pria besar mulai mengerumuni buah hatinya.

"Gue masih gak percaya orang se-_stoic_ lo bisa menciptakan sesuatu semurni ini," komentar Prompto gemas.

"Ingat dulu, dong, ibunya kan malaikat," ujar Gladiolus sembari mengerling kepada sang ibu.

Sementara itu, Ignis, yang tadinya ingin acara _packing _itu berjalan dengan tanpa distraksi, malah terpaku memandangi si makhluk kecil. Makhluk menakjubkan itu menguap dalam pelukan ayahnya, sebuah pemandangan yang meluluhkan hati. Istrinya sendiri sedang mengandung. Ia tak kuasa membayangkan bagaimana wujud bayinya nanti. Akankah bayinya juga semanis peri kecil ini?

Tiba-tiba mimik bayi itu berubah drastis. Dalam sekejap, bayi itu menangis lumayan kencang.

"Alamak! Kalau begini baru mirip bapaknya!" komentar Prompto lagi. Noctis yang _shock_ hanya bisa diam membatu di sana memandangi putri kecilnya yang seakan sedang menggelar konser _heavy metal rock _di dalam pelukannya. Meskipun ini anak ke duanya, Noctis masih belum terbiasa menghadapi perubahan yang tiba-tiba, yang sebenarnya sudah sering terjadi itu.

Untungnya sang ibu cepat-cepat turun tangan. Berbeda dengan keempat pria besar yang mendadak jadi malfungsi, dirinya tetap tenang, bahkan masih bisa tersenyum dalam situasi genting itu. Seakan-akan ia sudah melakukan pekerjaan itu seumur hidup, dengan cekatan diangkatnya bayi kecil itu dari tangan suaminya, dan ditimangnya dengan tenang.

Ia hanya perlu menilik sang bayi beberapa detik untuk mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnya.

"Dia cuma lapar, kok," pungkasnya, membuat pria-pria dewasa itu langsung bernapas lega.

_Apa jadinya aku nanti tanpamu, Gentiana?_ batin Ignis ngeri membayangkan masa depan. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya jika anaknya nanti tiba-tiba menangis kencang, dan sang istri sedang tidak ada?

Lunafreya pun masuk ke dalam, dan keempat laki-laki yang sempat kagok itu pun ditinggal sendiri. Termangu-mangu mengagumi insting seorang ibu.

"Gue harap lu nggak trauma dengan ini dan jadi nggak mau menikah, Prompto."

Si pirang tertawa grogi. "Yang bener aja. Gua bukan menikah buat cepat-cepat punya anak, Noct. Gua kan cuma…. Cinta. Itu doang," katanya, sedikit canggung di akhir. Gladiolus bersiul-siul dan kedua temannya yang lain tersenyum menggodanya.

"Inilah saatnya," timpal Ignis, disambut tatapan penuh tanya dari sahabat-sahabatnya. "Saatnya kita menjadi dewasa," lanjutnya lagi.

"Yeee, lo mah udah bapak-bapak, kali! Bentar lagi mau punya anak! Udah telat mau ngomong begituan!"

Mereka berempat pun terpingkal berjamaah.

.

.

Di dalam perjalanan, lagi-lagi Ignis menyetel tembang lawas jaman mereka masih SMA dulu. Tidak terasa, satu lusin tahun hampir berlalu sejak mereka lulus.

"Oi, kenapa putar lagu ini? Gua jadi emosional, nih," celetuk Prompto kocak.

"Tisu mana tisu?" timpal Noctis usil. "Tapi bener, sih, tiap denger lagu ini gue juga jadi inget masa-masa kita kelayapan gak jelas naik Regalia dulu."

"Masa-masa kita _cruising_ panen perawan dulu, hehe!"

"**HUSH!"**

Gladiolus terperanjat lantaran dua temannya berpaduan suara menghardiknya. Dua pria yang sekarang sudah punya keluarga sendiri, sama seperti dirinya. _Jangan samakan aku denganmu!_ begitu arti _death glare _Ignis dari kaca spion.

"Mereka gak mau disamakan dengan lo, bro! Hahaha!" ujar Prompto tertawa senang, tidak jelas kenapa. "Untung istri lo gak denger. Gue mau nangis bayangin kalau sampai si doi denger pengakuan lo tadi"

Perjalanan berlanjut diisi obrolan tentang berita terkini. Tentang si Itutuh, mantan target Gladiolus, yang katanya menikah dengan pengusaha kaya raya. Tentang si Anu yang sekarang sudah cerai dua kali. Si Ananda yang dulunya bintang kampus, tapi sekarang sudah tak tampak lagi batang hidungnya di mana pun. Ah, ternyata mereka memang sudah dewasa. Obrolan semakin memanas, dan mobil terus melaju.

Prompto sesekali membersihkan ingus.

"Lu sakit, bro?" tanya Noctis tanggap. Ia cepat-cepat mengingat-ingat tempat kotak P3K di mana segala jenis obat sudah disiapkan istri tercinta.

Prompto bilang, "Cuma kecapean dikit, kok, _boy_. Tenang. Ini bukan penyakit berbahaya yang mengharuskan gua hidup terisolasi dari kalian dua hari ke depan."

"Astaga ni bocah," gerutu Gladiolus yang curhatannya jadi terpotong. "Jangan-jangan lu digigit serangga ganas," ujarnya.

Ignis dan Noctis kembali menghardiknya, semenrata si Pirang yang begitu benci serangga bergidik ngeri. Di dalam benaknya ada sesosok serangga hitam berkaki delapan sedang menghujamkan taring beracun ke nadi di lehernya. _Brrrr_...

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, Prompto tidur, jadi mereka bertiga ngobrol sebisanya, meski rasanya agak sepi tanpa sang _mood-maker. _Sekejap kemudian, Noctis menyusul. Aduh-aduh. Mungkin pesta bujang ini diganti jadi pesta piyama saja.

.

.

"Udah sampai, Bung," kata Gladiolus yang dengan perlahan mengguncang tubuh Prompto. Si pirang segera bangun dan membantu mereka bertiga menurunkan barang.

Noctis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, menyimpulkan temannya itu sedang tidak _fit._ "Lu istirahat, deh, di atas. Ini kita yang urus," ujarnya sembari menekan sebungkus obat dari dalam P3K ke dada Prompto.

Si Jabrik awalnya menolak, sampai Ignis, masih yang paling dewasa dalam geng, secara gamblang menyuruhnya tidur.

"Kalau kamu sampai sakit, kami bertiga juga akan repot, bukan? Lagipula_, _ini kan pestamu. Masa yang dirayakan tidak bisa menikmati? Lebih baik kamu tidur!" hajarnya. Jika Ignis sudah berbicara layaknya bapak guru galak seperti itu, tak ada yang berani membangkang. Dengan berat hati si _Chocobo-Butt _meninggalkan kawan-kawannya.

Mereka berempat menginap di sebuah vila yang letaknya jauh dari peradaban. Vila itu milik keluarga Lunafreya. Konon, dulu, buyut istri Noctis itu adalah mafia, dan sering diburu polisi. Vila itu jadi salah satu tempat persembunyian mereka, karena segala jenis sinyal tidak pernah mampu melacak tempat itu. Noctis masih penasaran, apakah mereka dapat menemukan emas hasil curian yang mungkin saja tersembunyi di sana.

Mereka mandi dan beristirahat sejenak. Kemudian Gladiolus dan Ignis menyiapkan peralatan _barbecue_ dan bahan yang akan dimasak.

_Barbecue_ itu idenya Noctis, karena dia tak suka makan sayur. Padahal, bahan-bahan yang dibeli Ignis, yang disimpan di dalam salah satu kotak es, setengahnya sayur. Ia harus memakannya kalau tak mau kelaparan di tempat gersang itu.

Noctis keluar dari kamar, handuk membebat tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Alamak, dia masih hidup bagaikan anak remaja! Noctis Lucis Caelum! Kamu sekarang sudah berkeluarga! Setidaknya lebih dewasalah sedikit."

"Sssh. Nanti kalau gue pakai baju, pakaian gue bakalan bau asap. Sekalian aja, lah, kaya gini."

Ignis melirik Gladiolus yang berdecak-decak tak percaya. Mereka memang dekat dari jaman dahulu kala, namun sepertinya ke-apa adanya-an Noctis semakin menjadi-jadi setelah ia menikah dengan Lunafreya. Katanya, kalau di rumah dia benar-benar hidup teratur, demi menyenangkan istrinya. Jadi menurutnya, sekali-sekali boleh, lah, _let loose._

"Gimana keadaannya Prompto?"

Sang pemuda berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba tampak serius. "Kayaknya makin parah. Dia bergelung di dalam selimut."

Mata Gladiolus melotot. Memangnya ia tak sadar, mereka sedang berada di tengah gurun di siang bolong!

"Coba diminumkan parasetamol."

"Dia sudah minum, kok," ujar Noctis, yang sempat melihat bungkus obat kosong di meja ranjang Prompto.

"Yah, berarti kita tunggu saja dia baikan," gumam Ignis, terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Sementara itu,"

_Cess…_

"Nggak ada salahnya sedikit menceriakan suasana?" ucap Gladiolus yang sudah mengulum mulut botol bir di mulutnya.

.

.

"Nggak nyangka, ya, kita udah umur segini. Hehe!"

Noctis mengangguk setuju, meminum kola di dalam botol yang dipangkunya. Noctis tetap sama, masih seperti anak di bawah umur, walaupun angka tiga puluh tak jauh lagi. Ia pernah bilang, ia tak suka minuman beralkohol.

"Lu gak suka bir, sih, ya. _Why, man._ Ini salah satu _the_ _perks of being an adult,_" komentar Gladiolus. Ia melirik Ignis, yang dulu juga pernah berpendapat, minum miras bukanlah perbuatan yang bertanggung jawab, tapi sekarang sudah mau menghabiskan kaleng keduanya.

"Gue bukannya nggak suka. Gue gak tahan alkohol," pungkas Noctis. "Dulu gue pernah penasaran, terus coba minum sekali—"

"Setelah menikah atau sebelum?"

"Setelah," jawabnya. Wajahnya memerah. "Gue coba minum di rumah pas Luna lagi di luar… dan gue gak sadarin diri dua hari."

Ignis dan Gladiolus tersedak bersamaan.

"Emang lu minum apaan? Minum berapa banyak?" kejar sang pria bertubuh besar sembari membersihkan celananya yang terkena tumpahan bir.

Noctis mengendikkan bahu. "Asal ambil aja di supermarket. Botol pink yang kelihatan manis itu. Trus gue langsung minum semuanya. Soalnya ceritanya kan gue pengen nyobain rasanya mabuk."

"Hm. Kamu keracunan alkohol. Agak heran juga bagaimana kamu masih bisa hidup sampai hari ini," gumam Ignis sedikit berlebihan.

"Iya… Untungnya nggak lama kemudian Luna pulang. Katanya gue muntah-muntah, karpet rumah satu jadi korban. Trus gue ruam-ruam parah gitu sampai harus masuk rumah sakit. Pokoknya gue ngerepotin dia banget, deh."

"Yeh… Nih anak…" gumam sahabatnya. Mendengarnya, mereka benar-benar lega Luna cepat pulang hari itu.

Menangkap rasa bersalah di mata salah satu kawannya, Noctis pun mengaku kalau insiden tersebut sepenuhnya salahnya.

"Gue pingin tampak _manly_ gitu… Kayak lu, Gladio," ujarnya. Yang disebut sedikit tersanjung, tapi juga jadi tambah merasa bersalah. Disingkirkannya botol birnya ke samping.

"Tapi untung, ya, Lunafreya orangnya baik," kata Ignis. "Aku rasa, kamu sangat beruntung bisa menikahinya."

Noct mengangguk. "Dulu gue gak tau gimana cara menanggapi perasaan dia. Padahal dia suka gue udah dari lama banget. Dari SMP apa SD bahkan."

Gladio berdecak kagum. "Padahal seiring waktu, pasti dia makin tau kekurangan-kekurangan lu, ya, kan? Tapi masih mau ya, dia, ama lu. Gue padahal dulu berpendapat, pacaran itu jangan lama-lama, karena pasti ntar makin ragu jatohnya. Kayak gue ama Cindy, kan pacarannya cuma bentar. Begitu merasa cocok, ya, langsung gue lamar, deh. Hehe!"

"Nggak semua cewek cuma mau bagusnya, kok, Bang," ujar Noctis, sedikit terpeleset. "Eh, maksud gue, Bung."

Pria itu tertawa. Dulu ketika masih muda, Noctis sering memanggilnya demikian. "Kak".

"Ehehe. Panggil "Bang" apa "Kak" juga boleh, loh! Bagi gue lu tetep seperti adek gue sendiri, Noctis. Gue akan berusaha ngelindungin lu sampai kapanpun."

"Ih, drama," gumam Noctis, melengos ke samping. Ya tapi benar, sih, dia banyak sekali terbantu oleh kehadiran Gladio, sosok kakak yang dari dulu selalu mendukungnya.

Ignis menghiraukan selingan barusan, berusaha melanjutkan topik sebelumnya. "Jadi, kapan kamu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Noctis?"

"Pas awal kuliah. Karena kita berdua, kan, pisah jauh. Terus gue mulai khawatir kalau dia tiba-tiba jadian sama cowok lain gimana. Apalagi selama ini gue emang nggak pernah jelas ama perasaan gue ke dia."

"Jadi sebenernya, lu udah suka sama dia itu dari kapan?"

"Sebenernya emang nggak pernah jelas," jawabnya, menereguk minumannya sampai habis. "Cuman memang, lu tau sendiri dari kecil gue selalu bareng dia, gue juga nyaman banget sama dia. Dan, nggak ada cewek sebaik dia juga. Yang selembut dia, seberani dia, dan penuh dengan belas kasihan kayak dia. Yang gue tau, gue pernah mikir, pokoknya gue gak akan bisa lagi suka sama cewek yang nggak sebaik dia. Dan ternyata emang nggak ada yang lebih baik."

"Ya jelas lah, dia kan anaknya pemilik badan sosial terbesar di jagad raya! Dan lu nyadarnya baru pas kuliah. Hahhahaaa! Bro, bro. Untung, ya, Luna setia ama lu. Huahahahaha!"

Entah karena efek alkohol atau bukan, tawa Gladiolus semakin keras. Kalau begini, Prompto pun pasti akan bangun.

Mereka melanjutkan oborlan mereka tenang kehidupan Noctis setelah menikah. Ternyata, memang benar, setelah menikah, tidak banyak yang berubah. Ia tetap Noctis yang tak suka makan sayur, yang benci serangga, yang suka rebahan di siang hari.

"Yang berubah hanya, sekarang, yang gue cari cuma kebahagiaannya."

Semilir angin hangat masuk melalui celah jendela yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka. Dan kedua pria yang lebih tua pun tersenyum puas.

"Harus gue akui, gue lega banget lu menikah sama Luna dan bukan sama cewek-cewek matre pas kuliah dulu. Lu jauh lebih dewasa, lebih percaya diri, dan lebih bertanggung jawab sekarang."

"Oh ya?" Ujar Noctis sengaja mengelus-elus handuknya, handuk yang membalut tubuh bagian bawah, yang enggan digantinya dengan pakaian yang memadai. Wajah kedua lawan bicaranya kembali _ilfeel_.

"Lu sendiri gimana, Gladio? Ah, iya, gue baru inget. Gimana istri lu, Ignis? Kapan lahiran?" lanjutnya melempar pertanyaan ke dua orang sekaligus.

"Dia baik, kok. _B__aby-_nya juga sehat. Kalau sesuai perkiraan, awal bulan depan kayaknya."

"Astagah, setengah geng kita bakalan jadi embah-embah sebentar lagi."

"Ya ampun, kita ini kan baru mau punya anak, bukan bercucu. Kamu sendiri, kapan mau punya anak?" lempar Ignis.

"_Whoa whoa whoa, _satu-satu, Bung. Tadi pertanyaan lu apa, Noct?"

Yang ditanya tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Ah iya, gimana gimana lu dan Cindy?"

"Heh? Perasaan bukan itu, deh."

"Jangan menghindar terus. Kamu selalu cari topik lain kalau ditanya soal ini," sergah Ignis.

"Kalian lagi bicarain apa?"

Di samping mereka tampaklah Prompto dengan tubuh berbalut selimut dan hidung yang merah. Noctis cepat-cepat bergeser untuk memberinya tempat duduk.

"Udah mendingan?" tanyanya.

"Yah, _better, I guess."_

"Mendingan ditularkan ke Noctis. Pasti cepat sembuh flunya," usul Ignis.

Prompto hanya menyedot ingus. Noctis cepat-cepat mengambilkan tisu untuknya.

Mereka sekarang kembali ke sang pria bertato.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada tempat untuk lari lagi, Gladiolus Amicitia," pojok Ignis. "Beberkan, atau babak belur!" Alkohol membuat dirinya lebih mengintimidasi dari biasanya.

Sang korban tertawa gugup. Saat itu, entah bagaimana Noctis mengendus sesuatu yang aneh. Entah kenapa, ia jadi merasa sedikit tidak enak. Biar bagaimana pun, tak baik terlalu mencampuri urusan Gladiolus. Bisa jadi itu menyangkut _pride-_nya. Jadi, dia menetralkan suasana.

"Kalo lu dan Cindy baik-baik aja, ya syukur, deh."

Pria yang secara _default _berpembawaan ceria itu lantas murung tiba-tiba. Teman-temannya saling pandang dalam diam. Tak lama setelahnya, akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Sebenarnya, kami nggak sedang baik-baik aja, sih."

Ketiga sahabatnya, bahkan Prompto, langsung menegakkan punggung dan menajamkan telinga.

Awalnya, mereka bertiga berusaha tidak terlalu berempati, karena bagaimanapun mereka semua adalah pria. Pria punya _pride_ setinggi gunung, hal yang kadang menghalangi sebuah curahan hati yang putus asa.

"Cindy ada masalah dengan kandungannya. Jadi kami belum bisa…"

Mendengarnya, dahi-dahi berkerut. Tentu itu tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran mereka. Mereka bertiga selalu beranggapan Cindy jauh lebih kuat dan sehat, setidaknya dari Luna yang sering kecapaian dari dulu.

Pengakuannya itu ternyata membuat Gladiolus teringat akan masalahnya, serta berkecil hati_. _Ignis menepuk-nepuk punggungnya penuh simpati.

"_PCOS_, _polycistic ovarian syndrome. _Kondisi yang dipicu oleh ketidakstabilan hormon. Akibatnya siklus menstruasi terganggu—jadi jarang, dan kadang bisa menyebabkan infertilitas, soalnya gejolak hormonnya itu bikin sel telur yang dilepas ke rahim jadi nggak matang. Sejak terapi hormon, keadaan Cindy bukannya membaik..."

Mereka terhenyak. Tak ada yang tahu jika masalah yang dihadapi Gladiolus seberat itu. Gladiolus tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap pesimis maupun murung, sehingga tentu saja tak ada yang menduganya. Detik itu, mereka mulai meminjamkan hati juga.

"_She always said she'd bear a lot of children for me," _ujarnya lagi, dengan senyum pahit di bibirnya. "Dia mengira gue nggak bahagia sama dia. Dan itu memicu banyak konflik dalam keluarga. Dia pernah sekali minta cerai."

Ingin sekali rasanya Noctis dan yang lain memeluknya. Jika saja tadi didengarkannya peringatan Ignis untuk berpakaian, mungkin ia sudah berlari dan memeluk sosok kakaknya itu.

"_Whatever problem you are facing today, know this: we are in this together," _ujarnya akhirnya. Ketika ia mengatakannya, tampak kesedihan dalam sorot matanya.

Gladiolus mendongak. Ketiga temannya menyuguhkan senyum tulus padanya. Mereka memang tidak berubah. Mereka selalu ada untuknya.

"_We won't let you down, man!" _timpal Prompto seceria yang dia bisa. Keceriaannya tetap seperti matahari yang menyilaukan, bahkan saat sedang sakit.

Pria kekar dengan lengan penuh tato itu menyeka air matanya. _"Thanks man,"_ katanya. Ternyata dia juga manusia biasa, sebesar apapun badannya. Dan Prompto pun membagi tisunya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong aku ada kenalan dokter yang bagus di Altissia. Nanti aku kenalkan. Dia sahabat ayahku. Dia sendiri sudah bolak-balik membantu Luna, dan sejauh ini kami tak pernah kecewa."

"Terima kasih Pak Direktur," ujarnya sepenuh hati pada Noctis, orang penting yang punya banyak koneksi berguna. Ia menyapu teman-temannya dengan pandangannya. Ignis yang karena alkohol wajahnya memerah menahan tangis iba, sementara Prompto yang sudah menangis dan lagi-lagi menyemprotkan ingus. Ia sekarang tahu, ia dapat terbuka dengan mereka bertiga, karena mereka adalah sahabat-sahabat sejatinya.

"Nah," putusnya, "mumpung si Calon Pengantin Masuk Angin ini sudah di sini, mari kita mulai acaranya."

Mereka pun berhamburan ke arah halaman belakang.

.

"Igniiiiis!" raung Noctis. Satu kotak bahan makanan itu penuh dengan paprika, wortel, kacang panjang, dan sayuran lainnya, menyebabkan Noctis kebakaran jenggot. Padahal jenggotnya sudah tipis.

"Pokoknya sebagai konsultan pribadimu aku memaksamu makan sayuran. Apa perlu aku memakai topeng Lunafreya supaya kamu menurutiku?"

Gladiolus nyengir. Sambil merangkul Prompto yang sedari tadi hanya duduk lemas dalam balutan selimutnya, dia berbisik, "Mereka masih kayak bocah. Biarin aja. Sementara itu, mari kita menikmati malam ini layaknya pria dewasa." Ia mengangkat kaleng bir ukuran besarnya.

"_Hatchu!"_

"Ampun dah. Masih sakit ternyata." Pria itu berjengit mengambil jarak.

Tak lama kemudian, Noctis datang dengan sepiring penuh daging dan sayuran.

"Makanlah, supaya lebih kuat. Yang ini aku yang bakar. Yang ini Ignis. Saranku, makanlah punya Ignis," katanya malu-malu. Memang punya Ignis tampak matang pas, sementara punyanya gosong-gosong. Prompto nyengir sebisanya.

"Punya gue mana?" Gladio pura-pura merajuk.

"Bakar sendiri!" jawab Noctis langsung ngibrit ke mesih pemanggang, menyambar jarahannya.

Gladiolus bergabung dengannya. Dia masih berani membujuk Noctis untuk mencoba bir lagi, berjanji alkohol dalam bir takkan membunuhnya. Awalnya pria itu menolak, namun, didorong rasa penasaran, ditambah ceramah Ignis tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan kesalahan pada cara minumnya dulu, diminumnya juga kaleng di tangan orang itu. Ia menelan satu tegukan dengan penuh perjuangan.

"Bleh! Nggak enak!"

"Nggak ada orang yang langsung suka saat pertama kali minum!" kata Gladiolus. "Minum bir itu bagaikan bersepeda. Di awal susah, lalu—"

"Nanti lama-lama enak," potong Ignis. "Bir paling sedap dinikmati dingin-dingin setelah sebuah hari yang panjang," sambungnya sembari menenggak birnya dengan nikmat.

Mereka memasak dan makan sampai tengah malam. Selain keributan yang disebabkan oleh si Pria Besar, yang dengan sengaja menuangkan bir ke atas daging panggangannya sampai sebuah api besar menyambar ke atas, tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Ah, tunggu. Ignis sedikit bawel karena terlalu banyak minum. Tapi itu saja.

Setelah kenyang, mereka berempat langsung tertidur di luar, di kursi-kursi panjang dengan bantalan terlampau empuk yang membuat badan mereka sakit-sakit di pagi hari.

.

.

Alarm Ignis dan dinginnya udara membangunkan Noctis. Ia menengok telepon genggamnya. Jam setengah enam pagi. Ia tak percaya konsultan perusahaannya itu bangun sepagi ini setiap hari. Oh, tunggulah sampai dia punya anak. Dia akan bangun sampai pagi dan tidur sampai siang.

Di sampingnya, dilihatnya Gladiolus dan Prompto terkapar di atas kursi. Seharusnya ia membawa selimut seperti Prompto.

Dia pun bergerak ke arah Ignis dan mematikan alarmnya, sedikit mengeluh akibat sakit punggung yang baru kali itu dialaminya. Kemudian, didorong rasa khawatir, dihampirinya sahabat baiknya yang kemarin meriang.

"Prompto."

Disibakkannya selimut itu.

"Waduh!"

Selimut itu penuh dengan keringat.

Ia segera menempelkan tangannya di dahi Si Pirang. Sepertinya suhu badannya semakin normal. Syukurlah.

"Prompto, kayaknya lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Nanti lu sakit lagi," ujarnya sembari membangunkan Prompto, menggigil sedikit karena dinginnya pagi.

Mereka pindah ke dalam, di mana Prompto yang tadi memang hanya setengah sadar, secara instan jatuh tertidur di sofa.

Noctis berdecak-decak. Sekarang ia baru sadar. Selama ini ia hanya berbalutkan selembar handuk! Handuk itu untungnya belum jatuh dari badannya.

Kemudian ia tiba-tiba merasa pusing.

.

.

"Noctis?"

Ia tersadar kembali. Ia merasakan keringat banyak keluar dari badannya yang dibungkus beberapa lembar selimut.

"Noctis! Ya Tuhan! Tadi kamu menggigil di sofa!"

Tampaklah Ignis yang tergopoh-gopoh membawakan minuman untuknya. "Ini isotonik, untuk menetralisir ion-ion tubuhmu yang hilang karena keringat."

Di sampingnya, Gladiolus sedang mengganti kompres di kepalanya dan Prompto secara bergantian.

Ya ampun. Lagi-lagi dia merepotkan kawan-kawannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Beberapa menit lewat jam sepuluh siang."

Ignis kemudian menyodorkan sekaleng sup kacang merah, dipanaskan di atas api, karena di vila tersebut tidak ada listrik. Listrik nggak ada, sinyal juga susah. Jika sesuatu yang gawat terjadi, habis sudah. Itu sebabnya Ignis tampak khawatir, tidak seperti biasa.

"Maaf, tapi hanya ini yang kita temukan. Makanlah, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan."

Noctis makan dengan tak berselera. Ia lapar, tapi merasa tak punya nafsu makan sama sekali.

Di ranjang seberangnya, tampak Prompto yang sudah mengenakan baju yang berbeda dari kemarin. Mungkin ia berkeringat terlalu banyak.

"_You okay, buddy?" _tanyanya berusaha memastikan.

"Harusnya gua yang tanya. Lo, kan, ketularan gua."

Ah, ya, mungkin ada benarnya.

"Tapi gua beneran merasa baikan, loh! Ternyata takhayul itu ada benernya! Gehehe!"

"Hush! Yang benar, jangan menularkannya, tapi cegahlah supaya jangan sampai kena flu."

"_Hatchim!" _Noctis menyeka hidungnya dengan tisu.

Prompto merasa tak enak. "Sori, Noct," ujarnya dengan bibir manyun.

"Lho, terserang flur itu, kan, wajar," balas Noctis sambil tersenyum. "Apalagi gue berani tidur telanjang dada. Ya, itu salah gue sendiri."

Ignis mengambil termometer dari ketiak Noctis.

"Tiga puluh delapan derajat. Yah, sudah lumayan, tapi masih harus banyak istirahat. Dan makan sayuran."

Ugh. Mual.

"Yah, apa boleh buat, siang ini kita pesta di kamar aja," usul Gladiolus. "Untung sisa _barbecue_ kemarin masih ada."

Akhirnya Ignis dan Gladiolus wira-wiri keluar masuk kamar.

"Sori, ya, bro, kita ngerepotin."

"Eh! Justru seru, tau, direpotin kalian!"

Ignis pun mengangguk setuju.

"Hah? Aneh banget dah kalian."

"Yang dimaksud Gladio, dia senang bisa memberikan kasih sayang sebagai sahabat lagi pada kalian," kata Ignis _to the point_, membuat mata Gladiolus melotot.

"Be-bener, sih…. Tapi kok gue agak gimana gitu ya dengernya."

"Ya, habisnya tiga dari kita udah nikah, diurus sama istri masing-masing, jadinya kita jarang banget ngumpul kaya dulu lagi," pungkas Prompto.

Perhatian mereka bertiga terarah kepadanya.

"Gua sebenernya sempet kesepian."

"Prompto…" bisik Noctis lirih. Rasa menyesal ada dalam tatapannya. Apalagi sejak putrinya lahir, perhatiannya seolah-olah hanya tersedot ke keluarganya.

"E-eh, tapi nggak papa, sih. Kalian kan lebih bahagia juga sekarang. Jadi, gua juga lebih gampang _move on-_nya. Dan gua udah nggak papa sekarang," tepis Si Jabrik.

"Lu tunangan ama Aranea itu beneran karena cinta…? Apa karena pelarian aja?" tanya Gladiolus tanpa basa-basi. Prompto sempat kehilangan kata-katanya sebentar.

"Kan itu udah bukan masalah lo lagi… Lagian, hidup lo sendiri juga udah berat, nggak usah nambah-nambahin pikiran, deh."

"Prompto—"

"Nggak papa, kok, Iggy. Gua beneran nggak papa. Emang naturalnya ya kayak gini. Kita menikah, dan ngelanjutin hidup masing-masing. Gua juga kepingin banget bisa kaya kalian. _Settling down, _bangun bisnis, bangun keluarga…"

Ketiga sahabatnya terdiam sejenak. Kemudian Noctis memecahnya.

"Prompto, maaf banget kalau setelah menikah, waktu kita ngumpul jadi berkurang. Tapi, lu tetaplah sahabat terbaik gue kini dan nanti. Lu masih sangat berarti buat gue. Mulai sekarang gue janji bakalan lebih perhatian sama lu. _Hatchim!"_

Noctis kembali membersihkan hidung.

"Betul, Bung. Gue sadar selama ini kami nggak peka ama perasaan lu. Malah bujuk-bujuk lu buat cepet nikah juga. Dikiranya, dengan lu nikah, lu bakal lebih nggak kesepian, bakal ada yang ngurusin juga. Tapi, kalau nikahnya karena terpaksa, ya kasian lunya," timpal Gladiolus. "Kita gak mau lu nyesel di kemudian hari. Sori, ya, bro."

Prompto, yang diusap-usap lengannya oleh Gladiolus pun melunak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gua tau kok, kalian cuman mengharapkan yang terbaik buat gua. Gua percaya ama nasihat kalian, meskipun gua memang merasa, gua butuh waktu buat mengenal Aranea lebih jauh," katanya, tak sanggup membiarkan kawan-kawannya khawatir lebih lanjut.

Ignis dan Noctis tampak setuju. Jujur saja, mereka bertiga juga belum terlalu kenal dengan tunangan Prompto itu.

Gladiolus menambahi, "Bagus! Itu artinya, kita masih bisa pesta-pesta kayak ini di kemudian hari!" Ditepuknya pundak Prompto. "Maaf, ya, tadi gue intens banget. Eh, lu mau gak kenalan ama adik gue? Cantik, loh! Ceria juga kayak lu."

Yah?

Prompto hanya bisa terkekeh. "Udah ciut duluan kalo abangnya lo."

Ignis pindah ke sebelahnya, "Jadi Aranea ini seperti apa orangnya? Apa yang menyebabkan kamu belum siap?"

"Dia misterius banget anaknya."

"Miste...rius?"

Si Pirang hanya terkekeh lagi. "Nanti, lah, tunggu tanggal mainnya. Pasti gua kasih tau. Untuk sekarang, biarlah segala hal tentang Aranea jadi kenangan gua pribadi. Hahaha!"

.

.

Di sore harinya, Noctis dan Prompto sudah membaik. Jadi Ignis dan Gladiolus mengisi kolam renang. Mereka pindah ke atas air, masing-masing ke atas sebuah pelampung besar, sementara dua pria yang lebih muda duduk-duduk di kursi santai di pinggir kolam.

Ignis, yang berada di atas pelampung berbentuk _flamingo,_ menikmati segelas rosé.

"Rosé pertamaku kunikmati bersama seorang wanita bernama Holly. Waktu itu usianya dua kali usiaku."

"_What?!_" sentak Noctis, Gladiolus, dan Prompto berbarengan.

"Gila, kan? Dulu aku suka wanita yang lebih tua."

"Itu sama aja ama yang namanya _Oedipus Complex_," cerca Noctis. Yang lainnya menahan tawa. Tertarik pada wanita seiusia ibu sendiri maksudnya. Mungkin Ignis capek menjadi sosok ibu dalam geng itu sekian lama.

Pria berkacamata itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Wanita seusiaku dulu menurutku terlalu manja dan bawel."

"Dan semua berubah ketika Gentiana menyerang."

"Ya, Gentiana satu-satunya wanita yang berlagak seperti ibunya di antara wanita-wanita muda lain."

Prompto pun memberikan tos pada Noctis.

"Gue dulu mengira lu bakalan menikah terakhir. Eh, ternyata malah Prompto," sambung sang Pak Direktur.

"Takdir memang selalu punya kejutan," sahut Gladio si Pria Besar. "Gue dulu juga pernah bilang ke Tuhan, setelah Noctis menikah, gue pengen cepet menikah juga. Gue juga, kan, terpukul gitu waktu lu menikah. Rasanya kayak lu direbut dari gue."

"Gua juga merasa kayak gitu, terus kalian satu-satu nyusul," tambah Prompto.

"Yaelah, masih baper aja, nih. Kita udah janji akan selalu di sini buat lu, kan? Lagian kita berempat tinggalnya satu kota juga," balas sang pria besar dari atas pelampungnya yang berbentuk pisang.

"Rasanya beda, tau."

Ignis pun mendayung pelampungnya ke pinggir. "Aku mau mandi, trus siap-siap _barbecue_ lagi, ya."

"Tunggu!"

Mereka semua menengok ke arah yang ditunjukkan Noctis.

"Itu kayak…"

"Sinyal S.O.S." kata Ignis, memandangi kilatan-kilatan merah di kejauhan.

"Apaan, sih? Ini kan di tengah gurun. Siapa, coba, yang minta tolong di tengah gurun? _Ini pasti sebuah kesalahpahaman_," komentar Gladiolus bagai mencomot dialog drama.

"Kita telepon polisi aja," usul Prompto. Sedetik kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Di sini kan nggak ada sinyal."

Gladiolus menunjuk arah sinyal dengan kepalanya. "Yaudah, deh, mau diperiksa? Lumayan, firasat gue bilang, ini bakalan jadi petualangan seru."

Mereka mendongak ke Noctis yang masih menimbang-nimbang. "Kalau memang ada sesuatu yang gawat dan dibiarkan, kasihan juga yang minta tolong. Ayolah. Tapi hati-hati."

Mereka berempat keluar dari area kolam lalu bersiap-siap mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa sebuah pertemuan yang tak dinanti-nanti sudah menunggu mereka di tempat itu.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

a/n

_Hi! The name's _Rokuna Aldebaran!

Ini invasi pertama saia di _fandom_ FF XV. Sebenarnya saia ga pernah main FF XV hiahiahia. Tapi dari FF XV masih FF XIII Versus dulu, saia udah tertarik ama tema persahabatannya. _These people are real people_ gitu rasanya. _Struggle-_nya Prompto, apalagi, sangat _relatable._ Dan setelah nonton Kingsglaive, ketertarikan saia meningkat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. _By the way, _nama 'Gladiolus' itu sulit _bangat_ diingatnya aujubilah!

Ini hanya sebuah karya yang tercipta dari impuls ajaib setelah nonton _the Hangover part II_ dan _part III_. Waktu itu kepikir, kayaknya seru juga bikin cerita tentang empat bapak-bapak yang bertualang bareng kayak masih bujang, haha! Yah, intinya saia pingin buat _setting_ empat bapak-bapak _getaway_ gitu, dan karena belum mampu mikir _action_, jadilah _part I_ ini isinya curhatan doang, haha!

Karena belum pernah jadi bapak-bapak, sebenernya saia juga nggak tahu apa aja yang mereka omongin. Cuman, di sini ceritanya mereka itu empat bapak-bapak gaul pasca ABG gitu deh (bapak2 usia 30-an jaman sekarang tuh kesannya kayak masih gaul gitu gak sih?). Semoga masih realistis, deh.

Oh iya, saia pernah buat satu _fiction_ lain tentang bapak-bapak yang pernah saia buat di fandom FF VII, judulnya _Daddy_. Tapi kalau yang ini, sang bapak jadi bapak secara tidak sengaja. Jadi anaknya itu sebenarnya bukan anakknya! Sekian dulu promosinya.

Jadi, menurut _readers_, pantaskah saia nulis _fiction_ FF XV lainnya? Hehe.

Monggo di _review_ ;)


End file.
